To Face the Sea
by Sothis Simbelmyne
Summary: I know that this should be in the LOTR section, but I didn't think it would be appropiate. :: She must go now, the longing is so great that she cannot bear it anymore. She was young, yes, and she had never seen what was on the hither shore.


1. To Face the Sea  
  
Comments. All I could think of is comments. Give them to me!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers: Do you know how much I love you?  
  
Ah...and yes, this does not reflect the thoughts of the author, only the thoughts of this unnamed maiden..so...don't sue me.  
  
And. This needs rewriting sometime or later. So please review me.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The night was deep as I stood facing the sea, whence my people came. So dark and deep. I could see no stars, for the sky was clouded. The wind swept my hair backwards from my tear-filled eyes. I stared at the earth beneath my feet, green with grass. The morning dew had not yet settled, but the grass was already damp with spray. In it I saw vivid life, life that would perish swiftly compared with our spans of eternity, but would nevertheless survive, passed down from generation to generation of plants. So tough and hard to kill! It could even find a sport to grow, on the cliffs so steep composed of hard rock before me.  
  
Tomorrow I would be leaving this land for ever, to the hither shore blessed with immortal light. I should be feeling enthusiastic about this: my ancestors did come from Elven Tirion so far away. Mother had always wanted to return to that land of bliss she saw as a child long ago. But...I fear so much, and there was so much I cannot leave behind: the trees of Lindon, the ancient song of the stone. The sprouting and falling of leaves. The swift circle of life and death. True, we are immortal, but there are so much around us that live and die in such a short part of our lives. It gives me the feeling of being alive and awake.  
  
I was born in the late second age, when the Eldar were already close to their twilight. The Calaquende were already scarce then, as most had returned to the land I would be journeying to. Mother stayed just because of Father, who was a Sinda, and loved the earth so deeply that he was unwilling to depart. The same blood that runs in me also carries the same love. I fear that mother would never understand. She came of an unfading realm, lasting for years beyond measure, slow and stretched. She does not love the lands as we do, the rolling mountains, the deep forests, the stars.  
  
I also fear...what would be waiting on the other side? Mother had told me about the stories of the blessed realm since I was very young. She had told me of the Valar, of their power and grace. Of the undying light that dwells there ever. Of the evergreen Tirion, and the everwhite Taniquetil. Of the Eldar who dwells not in memory as the later Noldor, but prosper and change still. Oh, I believe in those fireside tales, I do. It does appeal to me, a land that fades not. But I fear the truth would be different from my vision, the destruction of my dream.  
  
I knew that once I have left, I would not be able to return. But it was no time to regret, the choice had been made. The longing for the sea was so strong among us those days, that even my father had to set sail. Yea, with Mother and me, early next morning. Mother had looked forward to this for a few thousand years, and finally got what she wanted. I believe my father's emotions were even more contradicting than mine. He was born in Doriath, the land of twilight which is now no more. But he loved my mother dearly, and understood that if we did not leave, we would fade until we became a shadowy people, ignored by mortals, and confined to lamenting in the dust. The sea-longing pained my heart too, day after day, until I could not bear it anymore. Yet I could not have complained, for I knew everybody in our small group was suffering just as much. Maybe more so, for I was the youngest of them all. At last we all decided to seek the Havens. It was a decision approved by all, with many hidden hesitations, including mine.  
  
A tiny drop of rain touched my lips: a kiss of farewell. I felt a remote longing within me, begging me not to leave. But I knew better than to listen to my heart. Reason was better a weapon in these matters. The rain was starting to fall heavier and heavier, the raindrops sliding down my dark hair and into my light dress. I shivered slightly. The wind was still blowing, but it is now fierce and rough. Liquid blurred my vision, and I knew not whether it was the rain, or my tears. I should go now, lest my family worry about me. It was clear that no ship can sail in this weather, but I know not whether to pray for the rain to stop or to continue. Leave it to fate, I thought, as I turned and walked towards the House of Cirdan, where love and comfort awaited me. 


End file.
